The Eeveefree Forest
by EeveeFreeG
Summary: Mating season in the Eeveefree Forest! *Contains male umbreon/female leafon mating*


It was that time of year in the Eeveefree Forest again. The time when newly matured eevees and eeveelutions (maturation would usually occur after about 21 months) would leave their parents and become parents themselves. The time when mature males would look for mature females and vice-versa. The time when the calls and growls of lust would fill the forest air. The time when females would go into heat. Mating season.

This year, the eeveelutions were as active and passionate as ever. The lustful moans and growls of a female in heat could be heard everywhere. Erect males and wet females were common sightings. The scents of heat and sex were impossible to escape. In fact, one could even taste it. Eeveelution mating, itself, wasn't all that difficult to run into. In all sections of the forest, there was always at least one eeveelution pair going at it. Flareons, espeons, vaporeons, you name it; vigorously and forcefully going at it.

The sounds of hard cock repeatedly thrusting in and out of wet pussy could easily be heard when close enough, as could loud passionate "Eon"s on both the males' and females' part (but especially the females). At an even closer distance, they could be even seen mating, and neither party ever care who saw. The male would be on top of the female in the classical doggy-style position. His arms and paws would be curled around her hips and her tail would be flagged off to the side for easier access. His back paws would be on the ground, while the female would be on all fours with her back end raised. The male wouldn't hold back; he would thrust as hard and quickly as he could. The female was more than happy to experience a male's meat inside of her. She would purr excitedly and sexually induced "eons" would emanate from her maw as she was being powerfully and rapidly rammed into. Their faces would convey this bliss. The females eyes would roll into the back of her head as she let the pleasure take her. The male would have a determined, but pleasured expression as he pistons in and out of her. As the male plunged into his lover's depth, her love hole would constrict around his manhood.

Eventually, the male and female both would sense the inevitable, blissful end. At this point, the male would thrust even more quickly than before and the vaginal hugs of the female would become stronger and more frequent. Shortly afterward, the male would thrust more quickly than any other previous time, while the female's vagina constricts around the male's erection for a good thirty seconds. Usually, they both elicit a loud, powerful cry in unison to signal that the mating is complete. And they would collapse into a happy pile of satiated (at least for now) balls of fur.

Deep inside of the Eeveefree Forest, an umbreon meandered around. He was new to this place, as he had recently escaped from a nearby pokemon forest after it had been burned down. He was almost four years old and had been through two mating seasons. The first fem he had copulated with had not been an eeveelution. She had been a vulpix, but a cute one with good curvature and a small frame. They were both virgins at the time, so it was a special and unique experience for both of them, but that's a story for another time. The second female he had copulated with was a sky shaymin. This shaymin was going through her first mating season, so the umbreon walked through the experience with her as he knew what he was doing. Like the first one, she was cute and had good curvature, but she had a medium frame, but that's also a story for another time.

The umbreon knew what forest he was in right now, the Eeveefree forest. It was so named because for some reason, he knew not of why, but only eeveelutions lived there. This season, he would finally get to mate with one of his own kind; another eeveelution. He didn't care if it was a jolteon, a flareon, a glaceon, or any other eeveelution. He was excited to finally be mating another eeveelution like himself and would sometimes even get erect at the thought.

All of a sudden, he sniffed the air and heard a faint cry. Score! All he needed to do now was follow the scent to wherever it may lead him. It was bound to take him to an eeveelution fem. He sniffed the air again and walked a few paces. It was slightly weaker, so he walked a few paces in the opposite direction. This time, the scent was a tiny bit stronger. He eagerly followed the scent. It was alluring, seducing, and driving him insane. While running, his penis became more and more engorged with blood until he sported a full-blown erection between his legs. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. He wanted, no, he NEEDED release. He needed a tight, wet pussy engulfing his raging erection RIGHT NOW.

He ran and he ran and he ran until he arrived at a bush then peered through it. Lo and behold, a female leafeon. Her form was perfect. She had an amazing frame, not too small, not to large. Her fur looked soft and shiny in the sunlight. The leaves on her front and back knee joints looked bright and healthy as did the ones on her chest, back, and forehead, and her ears and tail. However, one thing about her especially affected him. She had kits. He spotted them while eyeing her body and noticing little balls of fur underneath her. Upon further examination, he realized that they were suckling. Their muzzles were thoroughly buried into their mother's underside, greedily slurping up her lactation. Her teats were large and healthy, but five out of six of them were being occupied by her offspring.

The umbreon was not sure what he should do now. He felt very strongly attracted to her, but he couldn't copulate with her. She had already been mated with and was busy attending to her children. Perhaps the mating customs were different in this Forest than in his home forest. Perhaps the eeveelutions in this forest stayed together for life after they had mated. It's definitely not what he did, but this was a new environment; the customs were different. He began to think that he had followed the scent in the wrong direction until he saw the leafeon's tail rub against her vagina. Even though she was feeding her kits, she was somehow still in heat. He continued watching her and a few minutes later she did the same thing again. A few small drops of precum left his penis as he watched.

Suddenly, something soft and furry bumped into his leg. He looked down and saw that it was an eevee kit. The eevee kit looked up, saw a scary-looking, unfamiliar face, and started to scream and cry. The umbreon couldn't be caught like this. He still had an erection from fawning over her mother and he figured that a crying eevee kit and an erect, adult, male (with precum on the ground, no less) standing right in front of her wouldn't look good at all. He made a dash for it. He ran and he ran and he ran.

Eventually, he found a good hiding spot where he wouldn't be spotted; a tiny hole within a tree trunk. He hid in there and watched in nervous anticipation as the mother came to console her child. Shortly after reuniting with her daughter, she looked vigilantly in all directions, looking for whatever had scared her. There were a few points where the mother would look directly in his direction. In these moments, his heart would stop and he could only hope that hadn't been seen. The mother, after searching for a good few minutes, decided to return to the more hospitable place where she had been feeding her kits before. The umbreon silently sighed in relief and maneuvered out of the hole when he was convinced that they were all gone.

The umbreon had to look for another eeveelution fem. He cut it close with this one.

He sniffed the air again and followed the scent, without realizing that he was going to the same place he had fled from. He noticed the tree and forced himself to go the opposite direction. After he thought he went far enough away, he sniffed again and picked up the smell of heat. After noticing the tree again, he tried to go the other direction again. This time, he wouldn't let the scent of her heat distract him.

He kept on walking, walking, walking. Eventually after walking long enough, he became hungry and killed a wild rattata. He ate it in a lonesome, brooding manner. He had thought that today would be his lucky day, but it wasn't even close. He still felt guilty for scaring that leafeon's child, even though it was an accident.

After he ate, he walked, and he walked, and he walked. The leafeon kept on creeping back into his mind. The kits didn't appear to be older than 4 months. How could that be when the mating season was in the spring and kits were born in the summer? The leafeon's kits would have to be born in the winter to be the age they are now, but how would that be possible? He continued walking away from her in gloomy silence.

The leafeon didn't know what had scared her dear daughter. She wanted to take revenge on it, but that wouldn't work. Her primary concern was looking after her kits, so she couldn't just go running after it. She continued to nurse her kits. It was like her days as a wet nurse except better because these were hers. She could remember her old home; the forest where she used to live. Like this one, it had been home to only eeveelutions, but the seasons and the order in which they came appeared to be different. When she escaped from the humans, she expected it to be summer, but it was actually winter.

She had to search around until she found a nice place where she could find shelter. She eventually found a cave where a glaceon had settled. The glaceon rejected her company, until she found out she was very pregnant. While this confused the glaceon, she was nice enough to let the leafeon stay with her and share her food for the winter. The glaceon had piled up a lot of food over the summer and fall months as she had no dependents to take care of.

The leafeon gave birth to her kits in the cave in the dead of winter, but the glaceon was with her to support her and help deliver. The leafeon could tell that she was jealous of her and didn't say much when they were cohabiting that winter. The glaceon remained by her side, though, and she appreciated her for that. When spring rolled around, however, the glaceon left. She was there one night, but when the leafeon and her kits woke up the next morning, she was nowhere to be seen.

The leafeon and her kits had to find somewhere else to settle and grow in the spring. They eventually found a nice piece of land where no other eeveelution seemed to be. She and her kits were staying there right now.

After her kits had stopped suckling, they went to go play in this little area. Mommy always watched them attentively to make sure none of them went outside of the boundary (which consisted mainly of bushes). Sometimes as she watched her kits, old memories from her own childhood would resurface. Even before she came of age, male eeveelutions fawned over her. They gave her much attention and she left her own parents' supervision a few months early. Even though she would not go into heat until a few months afterward, her teats had started to develop.

No less than three full months before her first heat season, her teats had grown to a size which would be sufficient for eeveelutions to suckle on. In her forest, there were a few eeveelution fems who weren't as well-endowed as she was and came to her in the hope that she would nurse their kits. She obliged and got much food to eat in return of her services. When spring rolled around, she was the first one to go into heat and she had an incredibly strong one. When she wasn't nursing eevee kits, she would grind her genitals hard on the forest floor. Sometimes, she would even rub herself against a nearby rock. It was all for naught, as none of it satiated her. She would frequently present herself to no one in particular, begging to be filled soon and very soon. She also started to notice that her teats were becoming even larger than before, she was becoming even curvier, the leaves encompassing her body looked brighter and more attractive than ever before, and she was urinating more frequently. Upon noticing these symptoms, the parents of the eevees she was helping to rear decided to give her the next day off.

Among her increasingly vocal calls to be mated with and her ever more alluring scent, came a pack of male eeveelutions. An espeon was the first to appear, and without any foreplay stood on his back two legs, grabbed her hips and attempted to penetrate. Nonetheless, he never did penetrate her because another equally greedy vaporeon tackled him to the ground in a fight to the death.

About a dozen more eeveelutions appeared in quick succession and joined the brawl for her goodies. Although fights between eeveelutions over an eeveelution in heat aren't uncommon, a brawl between a dozen eeveelutions over one female is almost unheard of. Fights are usually between two or three males. This was different, though, as she had been one of the most sought after females in the entire forest. Near the end of the fight, a large, muscular flareon appeared. He was not yet three years old, but had built up quite a reputation among the eeveelutions in the forest. In the past mating season alone, he had copulated with 23 different eeveelution females, resulting in 112 eevee kits the following spring. He easily overtook and dominated the competition. The other eeveelutions had their hopes dashed when he plowed through them all like a maniac. It was not even 10 minutes after he appeared that all of the other eeveelutions had either been unable to get up, or had fled the premises.

Without further ado, the leafeon presented, flagged her tail, moved backward toward him, and elicited a deep, needy moan. The flareon greedily lapped at her vagina; licking vigorously and consistently, causing the leafeon to moan in bliss. The licking and sniffing went on for about 40 seconds. Next he rose up onto his two back paws and hungrily wrapped his forepaws around her hips, eliciting another moan from her as he stroked her teats. The flareon was not like the espeon that had tried to claim her before. He penetrated her on the first thrust. She wasn't expecting that and gasped in surprise as her hymen quickly broke. The experience was very painful at first, but she forgot about the pain very quickly as the flareon madly pistoned inside of her.

It was a sight to behold as the muscular and well-bodied flareon delivered thrust after thrust of raw flareon mean. Loud wet slaps and sexually derived leafeon cries could be heard from perhaps twice the distance they normally could and the scents of the female's heat and the male's burning passion could be smelled from a great distance away. He continued doing what male's in the mating season do best. He plunged in and out, in and out of her warm, inviting depths. Her vagina constricted eagerly around his raging erection, not nearly satisfied with the drops of pre currently being taken in by her.

The constrictions seemed to cry "Cum! Cum inside of me! Fill me up with your seed!", as it vacuumed in every single drop of flareon cum as soon it had left the penis. It would be hard to imagine the male going any faster or the female contracting more thoroughly, but that's exactly what happened. As time went on, her squeezes became tighter and less spread out and the male pushed his penis inside of her with more and more zeal. Her face became contorted into an excited and exhilarating state of pleasure. His face became more and more determined and dominating. The effort he was exerting bashing her leafeon-hole could easily be seen on his face. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, while his were squinted in a concerted effort to supply what they both wanted.

Their desires would soon be fulfilled. The eeveelutions who had lost gazed on in horror at the sight. It was too late for them to be causing that leafeon to scream and unambiguously portray her state of pure ecstasy. Some of them fled in a state of distress as the eeveelution they had fawned over for so long was being shamelessly pounded by someone who wasn't them. Others, in a state of paralyzed fear (and in one or two cases, sexual arousal) couldn't find themselves doing anything but watch.

At last, the end was nearing. It was difficult to tell when one penetration ended and another began. The contractions of the leafeon began to blend seamlessly together, until it became one tight squeeze. The male felt great pressure in his loins as he realized that he couldn't hold it in for much longer. The leafeon, however, beat him to the Promised Land. As her pussy squeezed him in a great, orgasmic, hug, a few squirts of a clear, wet, liquid sprayed the males penis and dripped onto both of their legs onto the forest floor below.

This was enough to send the already crazed flareon over the edge. In the throes of his orgasm, he tried to thrust into her harder and quicker than any other time before, but the leafeons hungry love hole milked all the cum out of his loins as he shouted in a pure masculine state of euphoria. His ejaculate thoroughly filled her. There was so much, that a great portion of it leaked out and onto their legs and thighs. To them and to all of the other eeveelutions watching, there was very little doubt that she become impregnated.

For a few seconds after orgasm, they remained joined at the hips. The well-endowed flareon finally dismounted the leafeon and proceeded to lap up some of their cum. The female did the same. After they were done with that, the leafeon snuggled up against the flareon on the ground and they both fell fast asleep.

The leafeon realized that she was now rubbing her genitals on the forest floor. She snapped out of her daydream and blushed brightly. "What am I doing?" she thought "I shouldn't be grinding myself like this. I have to look after my kits! I don't have time for that kind of pleasure."

Upon opening her eyes, she saw that her two daughters and one of her sons was trying to imitate their mother. She attempted to correct them by getting them out of that position. This genuinely confused them. They could see that it brought their mother a great amount of pleasure and even though they weren't getting a whole lot of pleasure from it themselves, they figured that they might be able to if they keep at it. The leafeon thought that feeding her kits again would be a good way to get them to stop doing that. After all, it had been a few hours since they had last suckled.

She took a head count... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... ... ...Where was the sixth one? She started to panic and paced to and fro. She was missing one of her sons. She had to look for him. But where could he be? She needed to think quickly! The more time she spent looking for her lost child, the greater the chance the humans would take him away. She didn't want that to happen. She would do anything in her power to stop that from happening. But she didn't even know where to start!

The leafeon soon got an idea. It wasn't a very good one, but she needed to start somewhere. She started toward the place where one of her daughters had been scared at earlier that day. She then, surveyed the area looking for a direction, any direction, that might lead her to her son. She needed a marker, so that if by some chance she had to give up the search for him and look out for the welfare of the five that were currently in her care, she would know when she was getting close to the place they had settled before.

She spotted a tree - the same tree that the umbreon had hid in and decided to walk determinedly in that direction and not look back. She placed her five eevee kits onto her back and walked toward the tree and past it. She was on a quest to find her son and she would stop at nothing.

The umbreon ignored all scents of heat that he happened to catch a whiff of. He didn't want to be led back to the leafeon and her kids. He just blindly walked into the distance. That is, until he saw a decimated wasteland of ash and dust. In the course of a few short days, he had come full circle. This had been his home; where he was born and raised.

He just stared at it. Tears started to form in his eyes and he sat down and cried. He could remember the day clearly. A pack of angry humans had come to the place with sticks of fire and weird machines. The umbreon saw them approach and went to tell the other eeveelutions in the forest about it. He ran as fast as he could, but the humans had apparently surrounded the forest and were burning it down from the outsides. At least that's what he figured when he had ran to the opposite side of the forest. He decided to go the only other direction he thought he would be safe. Toward the Eeveefree Forest.

He didn't want to go there because, some of his friends weren't eeveelutions and he didn't want to leave them behind in this raging inferno... but he knew he had to do whatever it took to survive. He didn't look back as his home was destroyed. His childhood adventures, his friendly encounters, his very adult rendezvous, all destroyed in a nonsensical display of fire and flames.

That day, he didn't just run. He sprinted. Sprinted far far away from the dangerous blazes. Sprinted far from all of his memories and into a brave new world. Gradually, it came to him; he could see it; the Eeveefree Forest. For some strange reason, unknown to him, the Eeveefree Forest wasn't touched by the fire that threatened to consume the entirety of his. He would be mad about that later; now he had to focus on making it over there...

The umbreon stopped crying. To him, the escape wasn't even the most painful part. The vulpix with a tiny frame; the sky shaymin with a medium frame... He didn't know what happened to them. Even though he had left them as most males do, he couldn't help but thinking himself a jerk sometimes for doing so. Not to mention all of the other friends he left. He ran away from everything he ever knew that day and had no idea if anyone except for himself was still alive.

He decided that he needed to turn around again and absentmindedly went in the opposite direction without knowing why. He knew in the back of his mind that this was the place he had just come from, but for some odd reason, he didn't know.

At last, it finally hit him! He was following the scent of an eeveelution's heat. He knew the risks of last time, but decided to follow it anyway. He had gone so long without the release he so desperately needed.

As he ran toward the source of the scent, the penis dangling between his legs gradually became hard and stiff. He would sometimes stop and hump the air as the intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils. Upon realizing what he was doing, he would promptly shake his head and continue on to the source. The testicles in his sack began to move around and enlarge, preparing for the seemingly inevitable release of sperm.

He began to perspire and give off a distinct scent that females (especially those in heat) find attractive. Sometimes, especially near the end of his run, he would stand up on his two back paw with his front paws in a curled position and move forward. He was somewhat disgruntled when there was nothing there, but continued following the scent. Even more than when he first took a whiff of the leafeon, he definitely NEEDED release.

The scent got stronger and stronger and stronger until he finally found the eeveelution fem... but it was too late. He was just in time to watch a jolteon mount and penetrate a fine, sexy, glaceon. As the jolteon thrust hard into her, she gave a harsh shriek and began to cry. The umbreon could tell that this glaceon was a virgin because that's the sound females make when their hymen breaks. The umbreon concluded that the jolteon was also a virgin because he stopped thrusting and tried to calm her down. If he wasn't a virgin, he would have continued to thrust into her after breaking her hymen. For eeveelutions, continuing to thrust after breaking the hymen was the quickest way to relieve the pain and stopping just prolonged it.

The glaceon emitted a needy growl to alert the jolteon of his mistake. The jolteon nodded and proceeded to thrust into the more than willing glaceon. The umbreon watched for a few minutes as the jolteon strongly and rapidly pistoned in and out of her. The umbreon could tell that her vagina was desperately clenching around his meat by both of their expressions. When he looked at her face, he noticed not only that she was having the fun time that usually comes with intercourse, but also that something huge in her life was finally being fulfilled.

She opened her eyes for a moment and for a split second, their gazes locked. That gaze was interrupted when a deep, pleasurable moan was accompanied by a blissful roll of the eyes into the back of her head. He decided to walk away and leave them alone. It took all of his willpower to not tackle that jolteon to the ground and climb on top of that delicious glaceon rump, but he imagined that it was for the best.

He walked away from the loud noises resulting from their love-making until he could barely smell the scent. He felt a very great pressure in his loins and unquestionably needed to ejaculate. He came down onto the ground and attempted to hump the forest floor. He figured that this was an especially pathetic thing to do, but he felt an incredibly powerful desire to unload.

None of the love he delivered to the forest floor did any good. Male eeveelutions naturally need a warm, wet hole for them to ejaculate; there was no other way. After a few minutes of his futile attempt at release, he decided to continue searching for a mate. There had to be one for him somewhere.

All of a sudden, he heard a high-pitched cry. He knew the general direction it was coming from and decided to check it out. It could be (and from the sound of it, most probably was) the sound of one of the leafeon's kits, so he could be running into quite an awkward social trap. However, the crying wasn't stopping. "If the mother was nearby" the umbreon thought, "the kit should have already been consoled by now".

He hurriedly, but cautiously, followed the sounds of the cries. After a good few minutes of half-running, he finally arrived at a river that was very far below where he was standing. The river had a strong, raging current that threatened to violently sweep away any small, helpless object or creature that splashed into it.

A few feet below where the umbreon was, there was a tiny, fragile branch and on that branch was an eevee kit. As soon as he laid eyes on him, though, the umbreon saw that it wasn't just any old eevee kit afraid for its life, it was indeed one of the leafeon's kits, and if no one helped him, the branch would surely break and he would surely fall. He would more than likely drown in the unforgiving torrents of the water below.

The umbreon first did the most obvious thing he could think of; he reached out his paws to the kit to help him up. However, the umbreon's forelegs were too short to do any good. He considered using a tree branch and have him grab on to it, but he discarded that thinking that if it was too thin, it could break under the weight of the eevee kit. He needed to think of something and think of something quick. But what? What could he possibly do? He knew that the branch couldn't hold much weight, but he needed to do something.

This was the only thing he could think of doing and it was an incredible and honestly stupid thing. In one swift action, he precisely jumped onto the branch the eevee kit was on, grabbed him with his mouth by the scruff of the neck, and tossed him back up to safety... but the umbreon was far from safe. Right after he tossed the eevee kit, the branch broke and the umbreon fell slowly into the watery ether.

The umbreon felt something wet, but somehow solid slide across his face. Then he felt it a second time... and a third time. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed in wonder at who he saw. The first creature he saw was the eevee kit he saved from almost certain doom, the second was the eevee kit he had scared before. She was wearing a grateful, appreciative face despite being afraid of the umbreon before. He next noticed all of the other kits huddled around him. Finally, he noticed that beautiful, familiar leafeon with great, appreciative tears in her eyes. He attempted to get up, but the leafeon shook her head and the male kit who the umbreon saved playfully pushed his head down. The umbreon obliged and continued to be affectionately licked.

He lay there and drifted out of consciousness for a few more hours. When he woke up again, he was back at the place that was a bit familiar to him, but even more so to the leafeon and her kits. The kits were playfully chasing each other and overall having a good time. The umbreon rose and went to go see the leafeon. Her kits were all well-fed, but she herself looked like she hadn't eaten anything in hours. The umbreon's stomach growled and he too realized that he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

He went out into the forest for about 10 minutes and returned with two dead rattatas. Both the umbreon and the leafeon ate their fair share ravenously.

After he was done eating, the umbreon began to leave, but the leafeon emitted a sad cry which seemed to say "Wait! Don't go!"

The umbreon turned around and saw tears in her eyes. He looked into her eyes and they had a moment of understanding. At that moment, they realized that they had both been affected by the humans. The umbreon had his forest burned down and the leafeon was kidnapped by humans when she was pregnant and taken to a very strange place she knew nothing about and where the seasons were confusing.

They embraced one another in a moment of pure understanding. They stayed that way for a good few minutes until the embrace was interrupted when the leafeon gave a deep, lustful growl and pulled away. She blushed brightly and turned her face so as not to be seen. The umbreon licked her face to tell her that that was okay and completely natural. After she swallowed her embarrassment, she embraced the umbreon again. However, this embrace was also interrupted a few minutes later when the leafeon emitted another heat-induced purr. This one had been a tad bit stronger than the last one. At this, they both blushed brightly and turned away from one another.

The umbreon decided to lay down on the forest floor in an attempt to make things less awkward. The leafeon, however, felt somewhat lonely without the physical contact the umbreon provided and lay down right next to him. With a little bit of rolling around in the grass, they got closer and closer together until they were snuggling. During the snuggling, they cutely rolled on each other and embraced each other, but moved quite a bit more. A few minutes of this made the leafeon elicit a very loud moan. The leafeon abruptly pulled away, while the umbreon remained on the forest floor, but adjusted his position so that he was laying on his belly. He had an erection, but he didn't want the leafeon to see it. The leafeon was also getting wet, so she stood facing him, so he wouldn't see.

After a while, she made another loud moan and she began to give off that oh-so-alluring scent. They both blushed. The umbreon's testicles turned and grew in anticipation and he began to perspire, giving off a scent that females find attractive when in heat. They remained like that for a few minutes. When the leafeon was convinced that the umbreon wasn't looking, however, she used her tail to rub her vagina. However, her loud, needy moan when she did so gave herself away.

The umbreon eyed her; his way of telling her that he actually saw the whole thing. The leafeon noticed that he had been laying on the ground like that for quite some time. That couldn't have been comfortable. She walked toward him slowly, but playfully; obviously planning something.

She touched his nose with her nose and rubbed it. He returned the favor. As she rubbed her nose against his, she slowly moved her head up. This forced the umbreon to move his head up too. Eventually, his head couldn't reach any higher without standing up. In a lapse of judgment, he slowly stood up onto all fours until both of their heads were where they are usually at when eeveelutions are standing.

At this moment, the leafeon broke away and swiftly lowered her head to see the umbreon's wildly pulsating and pre-coated dick. As she gazed upon it, she drooled and her vaginal lips became swollen and puffy as more liquid continued to coat her vulva. When the umbreon noticed what she was looking at, he sat down quickly to hide it and fiercely blushed. He wasn't actually ashamed of his arousal, but the leafeon was acting shy, so he decided it would be the best to play along. The leafeon could tell quite clearly what his true intentions were. She didn't mind it. Actually, she was really enjoying the attention.

She eyed him, telling him that she saw his umbreon meat, which made him blush even harder. She blushed too. An involuntary moan escaped her maw. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could handle. His scent was getting stronger every second and hers probably was too.

The longer she looked at him, the more attractive he became to her. Now more than ever, she noticed all the features of him she thought were attractive; that jet black fur, those curvy, pointy ears and tail, those blood red eyes and black pupils, those yellow rings encompassing his striking form, that sweet, caring, somewhat mischievous face, those pronounced muscles, his powerful limbs, his shiny white teeth when he flashed a smile, his back end, everything. If it wasn't clear to her before, it was unquestionable now. She wanted him inside of her. Desperately. He picked up on this, but wanted to tease her more.

Slowly, she circled his body until she got to that muscular and well-formed back end. She then lowered her head until it touched his butt. She laid down on the grass and delicately sniffed his ass. Eeveelutions sniff each other's butts to learn their unique, individual scent and greet friends and loved ones. When eeveelution fems are in heat, the butt-sniff serves to both learn another's scent and increase sexual arousal. While the female doesn't have to sniff the male's butt and genitals, if she decides to do so she must do so before he does. The male sniffing the female's butt and genitals is usually the last action of foreplay to happen before mounting, penetration, and coitus.

While sniffing his rear end, she also went to go and delicately lick his testicles. It had a musky taste that she was finding irresistible. A loud moan escaped her maw as she tilted her head up in bliss, away from that luscious scent and taste.

She buried her maw back into his ass again and furiously licked his scrotum. It wasn't even thirty seconds until she let out that blissful scream again. She needed something inside of her, quick.

She hopped on top of the umbreon's back and ground her vagina on his back, leaving clear wet trails. She did this for a few minutes, moaning and purring and gasping. Her breasts were also becoming aroused and she started to secrete milk from her arousal. A few drops squirted all the way to the umbreon's nose and trailed off until he could lick it up with his tongue. However, one drop squirted right into one of his eyes; at which point he thrashed a bit and the leafeon got off of his back.

He stood up looking at her. She was looking down, embarrassed. He went up to her and licked her face. She cheered up a little. He did it again... and again... and again...

She romantically and passionately kissed him, putting her tongue inside of his, exploring his mouth. After she was done with his mouth, he started exploring every crevice of hers. It wasn't long until she had to break the kiss to unleash a loud, erotic moan. The sound incessantly reverberated among the umbreon's ears, activating his primal instincts, making him sex-crazed. A moan like that was always something special and the sound meant that there was no turning back.

More hormones activated in the umbreon's brain, which maximized his musk, his physique, his growth, and caused him to spurt more pre. The leafeon, being in heat, peed a bit. This was a natural way to secrete pheromones into the air and aided in arousing the male (not that he needed it right now).

The beautiful leafeon turned around, her rear end now facing toward the male. She looked back at him as she flagged her tail to the side, bent her head down and her butt up. She shook her behind a bit which caused even more juice to flow out of her nether regions. This was the moment the male was waiting for, a front row seat to an awaiting eeveelution's entrance. It was wet, swollen, pink, enlarged, musky, and open just for him. Yet, just as he was about to mount her, he noticed something... Apparently it was feeding time. All of the eevee kits had come to feast on their mother's milk for dinner.

The umbreon hesitated and looked at the leafeon's face. She looked back at him in a way that told him "It's ok. Just. Please. Fuck me".

Without further ado, the umbreon gave her what they had both desperately needed for a long time. He stood up on his two hind legs and wrapped his greedy paws around her sweet, round, well-defined curves. He held her close as he blindly thrust a few times until he penetrated her soft, fleshy, lovehole. She tilted her head back and exuberantly howled. Even though she didn't have to wait as long for it as eeveelutions normally do, she needed it every bit as bad.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as a pleasure unrivaled coursed through her; her mound being mercilessly pounded by the one who had saved one of her kits. Her breasts were also far from being ignored. They might not have known why their mother was acting so strangely, but she was producing more milk from whatever the strange male was doing to her. Because they had to help tend to this male in the afternoon, they didn't get all that filling of a lunch. They were happy that he was finally making himself useful.

The kits greedy suckling helped bring Mommy even more pleasure and as she got more pleasure, her vaginal squeezes became more rapid and hard. This caused the umbreon to slam himself into his lover's goodies faster and harder. Even though they were in the early stages of coitus, pussy juice had already started to flow freely out of the scene of action and dribble down both of their hindlegs.

He wrapped his paws around her tighter and got closer to her. He was touching all of her sensitive areas: her hips, her thighs, her lower belly, her back, her butt and upper legs. She gasped hard as she was rubbed, the sound floating into the umbreon's ears and making him crazier. The eevee kits had not stopped and would not stop giving their mother all of the attention she deserved. The eevee guzzled the warm, white liquid that was gushing out of the leafeon's hard, pointy nipples. They slurped, and they licked, and they gulped, and they covetously occupied their mother's breasts, supplying copious amounts of pleasure all the while.

Leafon's legs were getting shaky and weak as she was being fiercely rutted by the fine beast behind her, but she held her position. Her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head as more screams of pleasure escaped her maw. She drooled, a symptom of being fucked this deliriously. The male plowed into her and started to moan as well. Males don't moan as often or as hard as females do while in coitus, but is not by any means uncommon (especially when the female is in heat). His rod was being well attended to as every drop of pre was milked out. His balls bounced up and down as he repeatedly slammed into her. The umbreon delicately licked her back while pummeling her interior, causing a shiver to course through her frame.

With every pelvic thrust and every vaginal clench, and every teat suck, the delicious ending approached nearer and nearer. The umbreon's and leafeon's scents became stronger and their breathing became quicker, heavier, and deeper. The leafeon was intoxicated by the treatment she was getting. In the thick of it all, her brain secreted hormones in preparation for the inevitable orgasm.

Slosh, slosh, slosh... The sounds of love-making could be heard when the leafeon wasn't expressing her delight. The umbreon's furry rump could be seen pushing forward, pulling back, pushing forward, pulling back. The eevee kits were not only latching onto their mother's teats, but also moving their paws around her belly for leverage and to dig their faces deeper into her underside.

Her moans had become more frequent and louder. Now she was in a state of a loud, ongoing, wail of paradise. Her contractions had become so potent and close together, that they would soon become erratic.

The umbreon rammed his cock relentlessly and expeditiously into her madly quivering pussy, preparing to ejaculate. The leafeon decided that it was time. She looked back at the umbreon: eyes half open and needy, mouth formed into an "O", saliva dripping, and a huge red blush between her nose and eyes. She gave a low, lustful growl and, in that moment, the umbreon knew what to do.

With one last powerful push, he ejaculated inside of her. His semen, chock-full of potential eevee kits, erupted out of him and inside of her. The leafeon's vagina wildly spasmed and her whole body shook; ensuring the passage of his semen into her uterus and eggs. A clear liquid was violently squirted out of her leafeon-hood and landed on the forest floor. A great torrent of milk erupted into the eevees' mouths. They couldn't possibly drink it all, so some of it spilled onto the grass. As this was happening, a loud, high-pitched exaltation shot out of the leafeon's and umbreon's voice boxes in unison, filling the air with sweet fulfillment.

The heavy scent of sex in the air was whisked away by the breeze and the umbreon and leafeon remained joined together as new life was created. The umbreon stayed mounted on the leafeon for a few minutes, emptying his penis of all of its juices as the extra ejaculate traveled down their legs. The kits had had their fair share of milk by this time and left their mother's teats, but stayed in their mother's sight as the umbreon dismounted the lovely luscious leafeon, leaving behind a trail of white liquid. The leafeon lay down and licked some of the excess liquids surrounding them. Her kits and the umbreon did the same. Just before they had finished, one of the eevees yawned a cute little yawn. It wouldn't be long before all of the kits showed visible signs of being tired and went to snuggle with their mother. The leafeon obliged and let them fall asleep touching her.

The umbreon observed this cute display of parenting. It warmed his heart. The leafeon gazed at the umbreon. She wanted him with her. In this moment, the umbreon realized that he wanted her with him too. Their sex was more than a one-time-fling; it was making love.

The umbreon lay down behind her and lightly cuddled. They loved one another and would stay together. They soon drifted off into a quiet, peaceful slumber.

3 Months later...

An umbreon and his adopted kits walked beside a very pregnant leafeon. She was due any day now. The umbreon had been with her since their first encounter in the forest and had not left her side since. On this particular day, the whether was nice the family was looking for a good den to raise both the eevee kits and the soon-to-be newborns in.

The leafeon stopped and sniffed the air a few times. Her deep brown eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be... After all this time..? She tried run in the direction of the familiar scent, but her pregnant body protested that notion. The umbreon noticed this and figured that the source of his love's actions was worth investigating.

He looked at the leafeon with an expression that conveyed the message "stay here". He and a male eevee kit ran in the direction the leafeon had tried to go. They stopped in their tracks and saw a very pregnant glaceon and a male jolteon. The umbreon sniffed and found out that this was the same glaceon and jolteon he had seen mating back during the season. To his surprise, the eevee kit recognized the glaceon and approached, playfully messing with her front paws.

The glaceon smiled and let the eevee do his thing. The umbreon and the jolteon sniffed each other's butts, becoming better acquainted. The umbreon also decided to greet and become more familiar with the glaceon.

Right after he finished doing this, his favorite leafeon appeared. A great, beaming smile flashed on her face and tears formed in her eyes. The glaceon had much the same reaction. They half-ran to each other and vocalized. They sniffed each other's butts and acted playful and did other things that eeveelutions commonly do when they haven't seen each other for a long time. The eevees butted in on this exchange and had fun playing with the glaceon. She used to be much more cold and distant, but now seemed warm and welcoming. They didn't quite know what caused this change. One or two might have caught on that it probably had something to do with the jolteon, but for the most part they were oblivious and didn't much care why her mood had improved.

This cute exchange was abruptly cut short when a clear wet liquid issued from the glaceon's vagina. She gasped in surprise. All of the mature eeveelutions knew what this meant. They had to get the glaceon to a safe place (preferably a den of some sort) soon and very soon.

Without further ado, the jolteon began to search for one. The umbreon stayed behind to look after the leafeon and the glaceon.

End..?


End file.
